This invention relates to supports for logs, boards and other work pieces during cutting and, more particularly, to a support structure adapted to support elongated logs, wooden boards and other work pieces for transverse or longitudinal or rip sawing as well as for supporting a chain saw for performing the sawing operations.
Numerous devices have been devised in the past to support various types of work pieces during cutting as well as for mounting saws to cut those work pieces when supported. Many of the prior devices have included band saws, circular saws or the like which are pivotally mounted on support arms for downward pivotal movement through the work piece to be cut. Typically, such structures have been relatively complex and required an extensive support framework for mounting the saw, especially those of the band saw type. In the case of circular saws, the support arms often were attached directly to the saw casing and were wellsuited for cutting boards but could not adequately handle logs and other random or bulky sized work pieces such as logs of large diameter.
Other prior structures included apparatus for mounting chain saws with respect to a framework for cutting logs or the like. Again, the prior structures tended to be quite complex and, therefore, difficult and expensive to manufacture, or were comparatively difficult to attach the saw to. Many of the structures required attachment of the chain saw by means of the engine casing at the engine end of the saw. This required a relatively awkward pivotal movement of the saw about such an attachment point. Leverage on the saw pivoted about its engine casing was difficult to obtain. An example of this type structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,120, issued Oct. 27, 1964, to R. H. Lesher, entitled "ATTACHMENT FOR PORTABLE CHAIN SAWS", wherein the saw is supported directly on the work piece and does not provide separate structure for supporting the work pieces.
Other structures disclose apparatus for supporting chain saws by their blades but necessitated involved support arms leading to the engine end of the saw to provide adequate support. An example of this type structure is shown in Swiss Pat. No. 374,192.
An additional problem with many of the prior structures was the adequate support of lengthy logs, boards or other work pieces and the movement of the logs to the cutting area after a portion of the logs had been cut. Also, the prior structures did not provide apparatus for securing the saws, and especially chain saws, in alternate positions so that elongated work pieces could be cut or ripped lengthwise.
The present invention was devised to provide a simple, reliable structure for both supporting work pieces to be cut as well as supporting a chain saw for cutting the work pieces either transversely or lengthwise without the necessity of complex supporting structure for the saw.